The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing device, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing device for a microphone stand to prevent noise generated by impacting the microphone stand from being picked up by a microphone on t he stand.
Microphones are used most often with large crowds such as concerts or speeches and are usually mounted on a microphone stand so users do not have to hold the microphone.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional microphone stand (5) is comprised of a base (50), a telescoping rod (51) and a microphone bracket (52).
The base (50) is a round plate setting on a flat surface. The telescoping rod (51) has a top end (not numbered) and a bottom end (not numbered) and is composed of two tubes slidably telescopically combined with each other so that the telescoping rod (51) is adjustable in height. The bottom end of the telescoping rod (51) is mounted on the base (50). The bracket (52) is mounted on the top end of the telescoping rod (51) and is adapted to firmly hold a microphone (53).
When the microphone stand (5) is bumped, shock waves are produced in the microphone stand (5). The shock waves travel through t he telescoping rod (51) and the bracket (52) to the microphone (53). The microphone (53) picks up the shock, converts the shock to an electrical signal and transmits the electrical signal to amplifiers. The amplifiers output the converted shock to the microphone stand (5) as noise through speakers. The noise mixed with a speaker""s voice or performers"" music will bother an audience, and performers or speaker are forced respectively to stop their performance or speech if the noise is too loud.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional microphone stand.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a shock-absorbing device for a microphone stand, which prevents an impact of the microphone stand from being picked up by a microphone mounted on the microphone stand.